Jolly Old St Nicholas
by The Triggered Vertex
Summary: This Christmas tale is about the oldest Puer Magi to ever walk the earth!


Throughout history, the Incubators have influenced human history and mythologies ever since the beginning of time immortal by imbuing young girls with magical powers, beyond human comprehension.

Some Magical Girls became revolutionaries, like Tart/Jeanne D'Arc, Queen Cleopatra, Himiko Queen of Yamatai, and Kaname Madoka, Goddess of Hope... Each and every Magical Girl is tasked with the destruction of evil eldritch abominations known only as "witches."

However...in the early stages of Incubator intervention, some lucky boys too, became magical, and changed the lives of many... These boys are few and far between, and many of them simply fade into obscurity. But one Magical Boy had stood the test of time, and became one of the most famous of them all; his name is, Nicholas.

Nicholas of Myra was a young boy, hailing from a wealthy, Catholic family, but despite his wealthy background, he was one of the most altruistic humans that have existed, before or since. Every so often, the young Nicholas would stuff his extra socks with expensive toys, treats, and trinkets that only the most wealthy could afford and would take those stockings full of goodies to everyone in the neighborhood. Every year, he would do this for every house in Myra, sacrificing sleep and enduring the cold winter's night, and every morning, there would be people praising and enjoying their gifts, thanking this "Anonymous Giver." His parents supported his decision and would also participate in his giving sprees, believing that this is what God had commanded them to do.

One fateful night, on December 24th, Nicholas lay in his bed, ill with a nasty flu; he was unable to get up and do what he loved most...give others gifts and see them happy...He was doomed to die, or so he thought.

 _"Let's make a contract! I'll grant any wish you want, and you battle witches! I can grant anything...absolutely anything."_

 _"I-I wish to be able to continue giving...I want to travel the world and bring happiness to all..."_

That fateful day, Nicholas donned his magical boy outfit, clad in bright cherry red and white as pure and bright as snow; this outfit would pass into legend and would be one of the most recognizable aspects of Nicholas.

He was granted the Magical Ability of turning any form of transportation into a flying, world-trekking vehicle, and with his newfound abilities, Nicholas travelled the world every December 24th, giving gifts to all people, and listened to the cheers of jovial happiness when his gifts were opened. His capabilities also allowed him to traverse the world quickly and find witches from around the world, ensuring that he lasted as long as possible…

"C'mon, Madoka, hurry up, or you'll miss him!"

"Coming, Sayaka!"

 ** _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._**

Madoka and Sayaka were having a sleepover on the night before Christmas, and like most young children, they waited in front of the chimney, for jolly ol' St. Nicholas. Eagerly they awaited for his arrival; they even had Mami prepare some of her best cookies for the occasion as well as a glass of milk.

"Ho, ho, ho!" And down the chimney, there came an aged man, with a large belly, a cherry-red outfit, with a beard as white as freshly fallen snow. Despite his elderly appearance and his stocky build, his movements were full of eager anticipation, like a child about to open their Christmas gifts on the morn of December 25th. He took a quick seat on the couch and ate some of the delicious cookies and drank the milk that Madoka and Sayaka had placed for Father Christmas.

 _"Ah...after centuries of doing this...it never gets old...giving to others is truly one of the most heartwarming feelings ever."_

His toy sack was truly colossal, but he found the gifts with little to no rummaging, and stuffed the stocking full of candy and trinkets and other goodies too. And after the deed was done, he felt something in his pocket resonate...his soul gem, decorated in white and crimson, like a candy-cane. He looked in the direction of both Madoka and Sayaka and spotted them, spying on his activity, but his eyes were twinkling like that of a playful child and quietly put an index finger to his lips. And with a quiet "Shhh," Nicholas leaped up the chimney, leaving no trace of his existence...save for the gifts and the eaten cookies...as well as ingraining himself into Madoka and Sayaka's young minds.

 ** _And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name:_**

 ** _"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer and Vixen,_**

 ** _"On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Dunder and Blixem;_**

 ** _"To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_**

 ** _"Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_**

The two Magical Girls tried to tell the other three members of the Holy Quintet about their encounter with Santa Claus, but alas, they didn't believe them.

Mami chuckled, dismissing at their childish imagination; Kyoko said with a great guffaw that Santa Claus was as real as God; and Homura...Homura simply didn't react at all…

But the two Magical Girls remembered seeing the jolly old man...and they treasured that memory forever.

And back at the North Pole, in the warm hearth of his fire, Santa reclined on his bed, a night's work done. He was exhausted, but felt accomplished with himself. His parents have already passed on centuries ago, but he knew that they were in heaven, smiling at the deed that he did...Nicholas was truly the oldest Magical Boy in existence, but he was also one of the happiest...his deeds bringing Christmas cheer to all...

 ** _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.  
_**


End file.
